Key Bound
by Guardian567
Summary: What happens when Lucy is cursed into being a key herself? First FanFiction I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1 Submerged

Key Bound

Ch 1 Submerged

I don't remember much about my old life. I ran the one event that I some what had a grasp on over and over. I sighed at the fact that even that

had holes. It's weird though this was suppose to be a punishment, and an end to freedom?

I remember fighting against someone who was the worst kind of scum. Cowardly, and a cheat. Although I can't fully remember why I have that

impression of him. Not that the guy that fought along with him was an improvement. He had a painful curse magic. It was metal that coiled

through your body until it hit a different object. I was covered in blood it tricked down my arm. The coil started at my hand, and ended only after it

came out of my shoulder. It spiraled one coil into the concrete floor pinning me to the ground. I was angry more about my hand for some reason. I

held my arm, and pulled the coil out of the ground sitting up. My arm vibrated in pain it had to have been broken in at least 12 spots. They both

had grim smiles of delight. It didn't get to me though. I had sent all my keys away just so they couldn't have them. I hope they're somewhere safe.

I had no energy, and no magic left I was running on adrenaline. It was the oddest energy to run on. It was energy of will, and fighting spirit that

much is sure. It felt like I was somehow moving with no energy, and I knew the end of this fight was coming for me. I had a few small holes

randomly on my body, but they were overshadowed by the fist sized hole the guy had made when he charged at me with a metal fist with a point

at the end. The blood loss made me light headed, but I was becoming bolder. I said something that I can't remember as I walked up to them. I had

a fierce look, and they in return gave me a smug look. I refused to give them the satisfaction of me cowering before my death. The scum one could

see I was dieing, and he frantically opened an old book. Scanning it to jog his memory before I become useless. He looked at me. "You didn't think

I would go empty handed. You may have sent your keys away, but I guess I have to cut my losses and settle for you." He must of saw me trying to

comprehend that sentence because it just didn't make sense. "We don't kill in my family we make you wish you were dead. Today is the day you

lose everything freedom, memory, the ability to think for yourself, make your own choices, to even speak, the only thing you get to keep is the

ability to feel pain and misery. You're going to be my families puppet." He shot a crazed look as he started screaming a spell. I used my final

energy to just stand and continued in an expressionless gaze as a black magic wrapped around me. It was a thick sea of black. I could feel the

holes painfully closing in except the fist sized hole I could feel metal filling that hole in. My memories faded like a fast carousel of color flashing by

my eyes for the last time. I was fading out of consciousness but there were bright colorful lights flashing outside of the black sea that enveloped

me.


	2. Chapter 2 Tug of the Soul

Ch2 Tug on the Soul

When I regained consciousness I was standing in field of black unadorned keys. Knee deep in an endless sea of keys I looked up at the sky that was a burgundy hue. I looked back down at myself I had a chain on each wrist that was joined to the opposite shoulder. I had two chains they were like suspenders just hanging so low that they brushed against the back of my knees. Neither were restricting they had enough slack to move pretty freely. I felt the black helmet it didn't cover up all my face it just went down to around my ears. It was then that I realized it was the v shaped built in sunglasses that made the place seem a bit darker. I tried to remove the helmet, and it didn't come off. I looked at the black armor I wore and tugged on the wrist plates that didn't come off. At the same time I sensed something was plummeting and fast. I looked for a keyhole on me and there was none. I stood there and spun around once as the keys clanked. I saw a guy on the ground in a different set of black armor I couldn't even see his face. I bolted to him frantically. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically as I tried to help him up, but he was bolted to the ground. I dropped to my knees and started digging to try and find the end of his chains. I kept digging but I could never get the hole very big because a few keys would always slide back in like when you dig a hole at the beach. I found that the chains were locked at the bottom. I looked to him again. "Are you okay?" I asked trying not to cry he was my only hope, and my only company. The armor suit didn't stir it was motionless. Maybe that's what happens when you die your bolted to the floor. I was still sitting before him on my knees. I felt sad for him as I recalled what had happened to me. I became upset at the thought that if that scum sent him here too. I was so still, and alone that not a single key clanked or clinked. The silence was so thick that my ears hurt. Why aren't I a puppet did he use the wrong spell, or was he just not strong enough to complete it. I can speak, think, make choices, but I did still lost freedom, and memory. He said he didn't kill, but look what he did to this guy. I was being swallowed by confusion and loneliness, but something pulled me out of it. It was like a distant tug on my soul. It was a kind tug though like the one a lost kid gives to a grown up when they're about to ask for help. I gave the tug my consent, but to my shock I saw everything disappear around me. An ocean replaced it, and I was sinking near the mouth of a deep trench. I looked to see a young boy holding my hand, and at that sight I instinctually pulled him up to the surface. The ocean water had been warm but the night sea breeze greeted us. I look at the kid and he wasn't awake. So I swam to shore as fast as I could it seemed so far away when put in a situation like this. My feet hit against the shore and I ran up to the beach carrying the kid. I started trying to pump the water out of him, and as soon as I pushed down on his chest. He sprang back to life coughing up the seawater. "Thanks." He said with a smile as he laid back against the sand. Now that the danger had pass I started making a fire. When the fire began to roar on it's on power. I finally had a chance to actually look at the kid. He was probably around 11 with black hair, and light brown eyes. He took his sopping wet shirt off and scooted closer to the fire. I picked up his shirt and ringed it out for laying it next to the fire to dry. "What's your name so I can thank you more sincerely?" he asked. I sat there and thought about it. I played my one and only memory over and over. "I don't know." I finally had to admit. "Don't feel bad okay can I just call you Chan till you know?" he asked. I nodded and he sat up shaking his hair to try and dry it but it only stuck to his face. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to make a contract with me. On the bright side I saved the key from being stuck in that abyss of a trench. Oh wait did you not want anybody to find your key because I can put it back." He offered feeling bad. "Wait slow down I'm a celestial spirit?" I asked shocked as the last 2 words ringed in my head.


	3. What's a Contract Between Friends?

Ch 3 What's a Contract Between Friends?

He nodded. "You really don't remember a lot?" he said sorrowfully. "I know I'm cursed, and I was a celestial wizard." I said aloud. "I didn't even know that was possible." He said back intently listening. "Me neither." I said with a sigh. I heard all the sounds of the world, and saw the kid sitting there. It brightened my day, and I realized how rude I was for not asking him his name. "Sorry what is your name?" I asked. "Mitsuo, you can call me Mitsuo-kun." He replied happily. "Thanks for saving my key." I told him and he blushed. "Thanks for saving me Chan." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "It was my pleasure and arguably my fault." I said back just overjoyed to have someone to talk to. He was like a little brother to me already. "So did you want me to place your key somewhere or find you someone else-" he began. I shook my head. "I'd be honored to make a contract." I said delighted. "Okay a contract to me means a bond of friendship." He said. "Friendship." I repeated in surprise. He nodded and continued. "What days and how many times can I summon you?" he asked. "All the time whenever." I answered back far to quickly. "Oh you're new to the spirit world. It's okay I'll introduce you to Katsuo." He said pulling out his key. "No it's not that it's just I'm not in the spirit world. I don't think I am anyway. It's just me, and a guy. I think he's dead though." I said with a frown. "That's not fair you should get to go where ever you want. I'll ask Katsuo to talk to the Spirit King later. In the mean time you can stay out all day and go back at night to recharge your magic." He concluded. "I don't want to bug you are anything." I said a bit embarrassed about his kindness. "You'd do the same for me besides we're friends Chan." He said with a wide grin. "So is the contract done?" I asked. "Almost, as soon as we break the curse our Contract is broken." He said sticking his hand out like we were going to arm wrestle. "I'll protect you Mitsuo-kun." I said reaching out to grab his hand. "The contract is done." He whispered jokingly. I blushed and we both laughed as we sat by the fire. "Hey Chan." He said laying back in the sand. "Yeah." I replied. "Lets find that other guys key. Then we can bury him here somewhere nice. He deserves it, and it would probably make both of you feel better. You wouldn't be as sad, or creeped out. He wouldn't have to feel self-conscious knowing someone's looking at his dead body." Mitsuo added as he fell asleep. I nodded "I'm going to free you from that place." I said looking up at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4 Search Party

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Ch4 Search Party

Natsu tiptoed down the street. Everybody had been looking for Lucy today. Erza had insisted it was best that everyone went home to get some rest. How could he possibly get any rest when someone was missing anyway? Natsu's heart dropped when he saw a sword out the corner of his eye. He screamed and ran down the ally clawing at the dead end frantically getting nowhere. Until he heard a familiar chuckle, and his blood began to boil. He turned around to see Gray bent over laughing with an ice sword in hand. "Hey what I say about stalking snow flake!" Natsu yelled infuriated. "Shut up ember besides Erza is sleeping all the way at Fairy Hills." Gray said. "How do you know you stalk her too?" Natsu shot back. "I'm not a stalker lava head!" Gray yelled. "Whatever I don't have time to report you to the police-" Natsu shot as he started his walk out the alley. "That was you!" Gray shot mad. "Nah I just mentioned a creepy shirtless guy who watches girls. I honestly felt like he was a menace to the safety of women." Natsu said laughing. "I'll remember that annoyance tip line. Two can play this game." Gray threatened as Natsu started scanning the street. "You looking for Lucy too?" Gray asked. Natsu silently nodded. "I don't think she's here. I think we should retrace her steps. That's somewhere around that other town." Gray began as Natsu quickened his stride. Just so he didn't have to walk beside Gray. Gray froze "N- Natsu you hear that armor clinking?" Gray asked quickly. "Very funny Gray. Look you're slowing me down, and it's really starting to piss me off. Can't you take this serious? Lucy is missing." Natsu lectured fuming. "Natsu, Gray what are you two doing out!" Erza demenaded as she came out from an alley. "What are we doing? You're the one who wanted everyone to sleep. Why are you up?" Natsu said back. "Well as the leader and coordinator of the search. I have to map out where everyone has looked." Erza replied. "We're looking for Lucy." Natsu shot. "Actually I was sleep walking." Gray lied. "Go back to sleep." Erza insisted. "How can we sleep when Lucy is gone?" Natsu asked for probably the forth time today. "Oh, if you both had trouble sleeping. You should have asked me for assistance from the beginning." Erza replied punching Natsu in the gut and scooping him up over her shoulder. "I'm good I'm going to just sleep run home. No assistance necessary." Gray said as Erza punched him in the gut and scooped him up over her other shoulder. "Well this area has been completely searched. Time to expand the perimeter." She said walking back to the alley where Natsu had seen her come out of. There parked and waiting was the huge mound of luggage. She gently placed Gray and Natsu on the cart. She started pulling the cart down the street. She looked up at the stars. "No one is tearing apart my family." Erza said determined to find Lucy.

(This is my favorite chapter so far.)


	5. Chapter 5 Off to the Woods we go

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Ch 5 Off to the Woods we go

I went back to the realm of unadorned keys. I needed to figure out a way to narrow our search for his key. Kun's key I guess since I'll never know

his name I thought with a slight pang. I sensed that Mitsuo-kun was safe. I concentrated on that feeling as I closed my eyes I saw him sleeping

soundly. It would take me a while to trust my senses. I waded through the keys as they clanked an erratic melody. I saw Kun in the same spot

motionless. I'm not sure if spirits can sense where the others keys are, but we have to be an exception. We both had the same curse so in a way

we were linked. Then a thought shivered down my spine that made me stop instantly. What if there are more people cursed, but they're

underneath the keys? I ran over taking wide strides to avoid contact with the ground as much as possible. I wish there was someone who could

explain being a spirit to me in the first place. I will protect Mitsuo-kun no matter what. How exactly do I though did I get powers of some sort?

Maybe it's a hand-to-hand combat. If that's the case I should really learn some moves. Okay well maybe if I focus on Kun I can sense where he is

on Earth. I closed my eyes and focused on him, and a scene started forming a blob of black and gray. I didn't have the skill down yet. I needed to

make the link stronger. I opened one eye to see Kun's lifeless hand palm face up waiting for me to hold. Even though his hand like mine was

encased in armor did I really have to hold it? I fearfully grasped his hand as it went down. I shrieked pulling my hand away as his hand popped

back up and then plummeted back down. I spazzed out for a good five minuets until I realized it was my hand moving his. I was really

embarrassed, but at least Mitsuo didn't see. I would have had to hear about this for years to come. I decided to quickly grab Kun's hand to get it

over with. I closed my eyes shut, and focused on his key the blob came back, but it slowly morphed into a clear image. It was a forest of mostly

pine trees that had gray needles and black bark. I let go of Kun's hand placing it back down as the image blobbed again until it was gone. I could

easily find my key it was right beside his other key on his chain necklace. I opened my gate as the cheerful sun kissed beach replaced the bleak

cursed realm. I looked at the fire that was now nothing more then a small flickering flame. I debated if I should go get seawater, or just stomp the

little flame out. I always wanted to stomp a flame out I decided as my iron boot smashed down on the little flame. What I didn't realize is a dieing

flame clutches on the next thing it touches, my foot. It didn't hurt, but my instincts kicked in. I started rolling around flailing my arms around the

beach like a maniac until the flame out of pity went out. I heard laughing and I turned to see Mitsuo with a huge smile. "Chan I knew you were

awesome, but you didn't tell me you were funny." He praised happily laughing. "I hope freaking out isn't a habit of mine." I sighed. "I think it's

funny in a good way." Mitsuo complimented. "Mitsuo-kun do you know anything about a forest filled with Gray needle pine trees?" I asked. He

nodded. "Yeah it's called the Stunted Woods rumor has it. That a magic from a battle stunted all the trees in the forest. The trees remain the height

they were during the fight." He explained as we started walking down the road to a train station. "Do keys always reside in such troublesome

places?" I asked him. "Well most keys are 1000's of years old, and not many keys are new. However it's reported by spirits that when a new spirit

is born. Their key instantly drops to Earth Land landing simply somewhere random of course." He explained. I nodded not entirely convinced

though. The probability of getting such an obscure place seemed rather low. "Oh wait Chan I have something for you." Mitsuo said digging though

his pocket. I blushed. "What I can't accept a gift from you. You're to nice Mitsuo." I said as he smiled. "What you gave me the gift of laughter don't

be a gift giving hog Chan." He teased pulling a necklace out it was a silver necklace with a single angel wing. He placed it around my neck. "You are

now apart of the Guardian Dojo." He said as I fingered the new piece of metal grateful of how including and thoughtful Mitsuo is. He really does

think of me more than a key. "Why not it goes with my armor?" I joked. I looked at Mitsuo-kun he had to be the coolest little brother ever.


	6. Chapter 6 Old Mage Ryouichi

Sorry it's short

Ch6 Old Mage Ryouichi

It had been ten minuets since they had stormed into the magic shop. Erza never meekly entered a room. She always stormed into a room. Ready

to take charge as she barged in the bell on the door seemed to let out a fearful yelp. Erza stood in front of the counter at the magic shop. "Sir it's

been ten minuets are you done? Have you remembered anyone who has purchased a key from you that we can meet?" Erza asked. "He's been

gawking at you for 10 minuets Erza." Gray complained. "I've never been so insulted!" the old shopkeeper yelled. Although he kept one eye on Erza

as he said it not wanting to miss a chance to gaze at her. "Just help us find a celestial wizard!" Natsu grumbled. "Why don't you just ask that

blonde celestial wizard?" he asked as if they were stupid. "Lucy you've seen her?" Erza asked quickly. "Yeah." He said ducking behind the counter

and pulling out a magazine. "She was in Sorcerer Magazine!" he said happily. At this point Natsu jumped over the counter strangling the old guy.

"How could you get are hopes up like that you idiot we're looking for her!" Natsu yelled as Erza started going through the receipt drawer. "Natsu

come along I have a name and address." Erza said walking out the store. Natsu dropped the old man who waved bye bashfully to Erza as we left.

"Hey that receipt looks a bit dated." Gray pointed out. "No matter we will just get another receipt if this one is not useful." Erza said scanning the

map as she dragged Natsu on the train. "It's not that far can't we walk." Natsu pleaded. "It's faster this way." Erza replied not looking up from the

map. As the train crept forward Natsu leaned into the window already turning green. "Gray remember to get Natsu off the train." Erza said.

As soon as the train stopped Gray dragged Natsu out by his shirt. He looked a lot like a fish just sliding across the floor. Gray and Erza walked with

Natsu in tow until they saw a small light blue house with a front porch. Natsu eagerly tried to sprint up the hill, but Gray still had him by the scarf

so he fell back. They were about to get into an all out brawl, but Erza turned around. Their friendship magically restored. They were now at the

porch and Erza knocked on the blue door. A guy in his 20's answered he was dressed like he was from colonial times, and he had long brown hair in

a ponytail. "What is he wearing?" Natsu blurted in confusion Erza elbowed him and he fell off the porch into the bushes. "It's alright I was

wondering the same thing about him, and why your other friend is only wearing boxers?" The young man said confused. "Ahh." Gray said running

around the front yard looking for his clothes. "My name is Phillip." He said holding the door open for Erza. "Erza Scarlet, Does a Ryouichi reside

here?" Erza asked. "Yes he is sitting in the living room, but he wasn't expecting company." Phillip began. "We're here because we need the

assistance of a celestial mage." Erza began as Phillip could see Gray and Natsu fighting in the background. "Yes I believe so." Phillip said as he

watched Natsu and Gray still fighting. Erza walked in and to her surprise saw an old man probably in his 60's. He wore an old faded purple collar

button up shirt and some slightly baggy khaki. "Ryouichi do you still have your keys?" Erza asked. "Sit, sit." He demanded as Erza sat in an antique

chair that slightly cracked at the armor. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be it's a chair it's meant to be sat on, and if it's not good for that then it's not any

use." He shot back. "So do you still have any keys?" She again repeated. "Just Phillip, I released the others from their contracts, but Phillip wanted

to stay." He said back. Erza looked to Phillip who only smiled at her surprise. "Our friend is a celestial mage, and we can't find her, or her keys."

Erza said looking to both Phillip and Ryouichi. "Celestial spirits can't find other keys otherwise celestial mages would be fighting over the zodiac

keys like maniacs." Ryouichi explained. "Understood, but can Phillip go to the Celestial World, and ask one of her keys if they know where she is, or

where their keys our?" She asked. Ryouichi looked to Phillip they both nodded. "So what is one her spirits?" Phillip asked. "Loki/Leo the zodiac key."

She replied. "Your friend is a powerful Celestial mage." Ryouichi commented as Phillip dashed to the Celestial World. Natsu and Gray came back

covered in leaves, mud, and grass stains. Erza told them what had happened up till now as they sat down waiting for Phillip to come back. "I hate

waiting." Natsu said to nobody in particular.


End file.
